


因為我總是在錯誤的道路上奔跑

by daizhan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 英英喜歡法法，他的哥哥蘇蘇也喜歡。英英和哥哥結了婚。他對法法死心了。蘇蘇覺得弟弟有點傻，但反正不干他的事。
Relationships: England & Scotland (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), France/Scotland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	因為我總是在錯誤的道路上奔跑

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於 2014 年蘇獨公投前一日至後一日。本文沒有英蘇情節。今日修訂考據措辭。
> 
> （我猜應該有）BGM: Tizzy Bac - For the Way I Live
> 
> 不過 Tizzy Bac 其實還有一首歌〈想要得不到〉。

史考特面前擺著英文本條約，他帶來的蘇格蘭文本則在對面面對著亞瑟。等他們確認雙方語言所記述的條文一致，再在同一張紙上抄上自己語言的條文，就可以簽章、握手、各自回溫暖的家。亞瑟一絲不笱地推敲每一個辭的用意和引申義，而史考特本著慈善溝通原則，運用字典而非俚語和隱喻去理解亞瑟帶來的條文，這麼做大概也比較於法有據，雖然英文目前仍是個朦朧不清的語言，五十年後這本字典還管用嗎也說不準。

儘管亞瑟的舉動令他不太是滋味，但和野人計較東計較西就顯得太小氣了。史考特已經在原英文本旁的空白處抄好蓋爾語文本，熔了幾滴蠟，要戳上王的章，亞瑟卻打斷了他。

「我可以信任你嗎？」

亞瑟一個字都還沒寫，羽毛筆插在墨水瓶裡的角度跟幾十分鐘前分釐不移，看來他並不滿意蓋爾語文版本，或是他自己的蓋爾語能力。史考特嘆了口氣，把章擺到一旁。「為什麼不？」這次談和對雙方都有顯著的益處。

「如果我背叛法蘭西斯，你會幫我嗎？」

「那要事情發生了才知道。」

「如果法蘭西斯背叛我，你會幫我嗎？」

史考特垂眼摳掉凝固的臘。

「看來我們都比較喜歡法蘭西斯。」亞瑟撫過紙面，撫過史考特比為人莊重許多的筆跡。「但他是一株牆頭草。」

「我不反對。」

「你不能同意我更多。我們為什麼不組個什麼懲罰他？」

「如果你想把到妹，就不要成天和情敵膩在一起。」

史考特輕輕搧著方成型的蠟封。「等等，你剛剛是說如果我和法蘭西斯生變，你會幫他嗎？」

「那要事情發生了才知道。」

幾十年後蘇格蘭依其預兆進軍英格蘭，短兵相接時兩人都不太吃驚，但亞瑟總在揮劍時皺眉，好像吃不消砍中敵兵的反作用力。他一度制住史考特個人，擰著眼角問：「到底是什麼讓你對法國死心塌地？」

史考特冷笑一聲：「到底是什麼讓你對法國窮追不捨？」

又幾十年後，亞瑟前來愛丁堡迎接蘇格蘭國王。多年前的神經質熬成微妙的優雅，蘇格蘭說不出來那是哪裡奇怪，但從前從前和威爾斯形影不離，倔強又幼稚的亞瑟柯克蘭如今長成大人，剩下古怪的孤傲。他向詹姆斯行禮並奉他為「英格蘭與愛爾蘭國王」，蘇格蘭嗤之以鼻，但詹姆斯可能真的是他們三個最和平的時代，後話是他們仨都很難過詹姆斯過世，不過更後話是該打的還是要打。

上次亞瑟這麼憔悴是將近千年以前，阿爾弗雷德逝世時，驚慌失措的模樣宛如他並不曉得人類會死。布迪卡的犧牲令他痛心，但阿爾弗雷德的死沒有理由，只是老邁。他們不像國家，有一定的機率得以永恆。伊莉莎白顯然還活在他心中。他站好，又向新的君主鞠躬，然後快步離開。史考特跟了上去，亞瑟一路走進庭院，走過小草地，走近噴水池。儀式大約完成，接下來是宴會。

「你跟過來做什麼？」

「我以為是你跟著我。」

「我以為我只會對法國窮追不捨。」

亞瑟側坐到噴水池的石垣上，馬上便有小水花濺上他的衣褲。「假如你想趁此獲取英格蘭，勸你省省。我們只是認為，讓蘇格蘭人繼承王位，總比被法國作什麼奇怪的宣稱來得好。」

假如這也是某種預言的應驗。

等待開票的過渡期裡亞瑟的心情忽然變好了，大概是想通結局已經定底，只是還沒整理成文而已，再懷著什麼情緒也都無所碰撞。迎娶史考特的時候一樣的事情也發生過。他明知道和蘇格蘭協議半永久的和平，法蘭西就要縹緲到幻境之中，猶如愛爾蘭的另一個愛爾蘭一樣永不受侵擾。等候蘇格蘭議會審議的時候他好好地想過這個細節，但議案已經呈上去，而亞瑟早不再做沒把握的事，蘇格蘭肯定會同意的。未來見證了亞瑟柯克蘭成人，他打仗，獲取殖民地，但再也沒動過另一個歐洲國家，不為任何的誰再動情。乃甚剛好在接受了愛爾蘭以後對法蘭西永遠死心。

**Author's Note:**

> 我回想起我的英蘇其實是英法與法蘇法兩個配對的衍生配對，我當年是個本質 all 法，不是英 all。也就是說我的英蘇的萌點除了耀灣代餐之外，根本就不是什麼歷史、時事、政治、相愛相殺、相殺不相愛、互相討厭到隔離的程度（不知怎麼地還搞上），而是， **法法** 。 **搶法法** ，而由於我癡迷於 **情敵在一起** 而連起來的正三角之第三邊。難怪我跟主流英蘇、蘇英看起來都不是一個配對。好喔。


End file.
